


H - Home

by HaruK



Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [8]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Female Tony Stark, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Reunions, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: Natasha comes home and Steve couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515860
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	H - Home

H - Home.

Steve felt like he could collapse and break down at any moment. Lord knows no one would blame him. The only thing keeping him sane was his dedication to his team-mates, making sure they were handling the loss as best they could and giving them a shoulder to cry on. Everyone was still reeling over the events that transpired weeks ago. Half of the world population literally turned to dust and it was a loss that no one could wrap their heads around. 

He trudged into the bathroom, feet heavy and slow. He looked into the mirror, hands grasping onto the sink for support. He frowned at his face, not really liking what he was seeing. His under eye bags were huge, his hair was messy and his beard had grown out way too much.    
He grabbed the nearby razor and shaving foam, lathering his beard with the bubbly material. 

All that could be heard across the large, empty bathroom was the sound of the blade cutting through his facial hair. Accompanied with the occasional sound of running water, Steve said nothing, thought nothing, as a mechanical nature took over him.

Ten minutes later, he was done. He touched his smooth, clean face, feeling a bit better over looking presentable. 

Natasha always liked him better clean-shaven.

The peak in his happiness immediately tanked and Steve felt bile rise up in his throat. He grit his teeth and again leaned over the sink, trying not to break down. 

It had been weeks. Weeks since they had been beaten by Thanos, weeks since his fiancee had flown into space to face him, weeks since he had heard another word from her. 

They happened to be at two different places at the time, Natasha invading the enemy ship to face them in space while Steve was on Earth, protecting the planet as best as he could. 

Not that it mattered in the end. They lost. And he had no idea if the love of his life was even alive. 

Captain Marvel had flown into space a few days ago in search for her and any remaining survivors, but she was blunt enough to tell Steve to not have his hopes up. 

If Natasha truly went up against Thanos, there is a high probability she didn't survive. And even if she did, she might have been dusted away like everyone else. 

Steve grit his teeth, choking down his tears. He had to be strong. He had to be there for everyone else who was grieving. Clint had lost his whole family, Thor was in a depressive, self loathing state, Rhodey was feeling the same stress that Steve was and Romanoff and Bruce were barely pulling themselves along. 

Perhaps, it was because Steve was trying his best to keep it together, it took him longer than normal to realize the shaking. 

The mirror started to vibrate, Steve’s shaving utensils were thrown to the floor as the whole building started to shake. Steve felt himself getting panicked, was this an earthquake? Are they under attack?

He ran out the bathroom and into the main hall, where through the windows, he saw it. 

A bright, shining light gliding down onto the ground and with it, what looked to be a spaceship. 

For some reason, he knew it wasn't an attack and in a matter of seconds, Steve was outside along with everyone else. 

They watched Captain Marvel carefully lower the spaceship to the ground with her bare hands, her blonde hair bellowing in the wind as she gave them a somber look. 

Once the spaceship had settled safely, Steve heard a clicking sound followed by a hiss as the door of the machine started to lower itself. There were two figures standing by the entrance, waiting and once there was enough light to spot their details, Steve’s breath got caught in his throat. 

It was her. Natasha. His Natasha. 

She was standing with another woman, an alien by the looks of her blue skin, her arm around her shoulder as it looked like Natasha needed help even standing up, much less walking down the plank of the spaceship. 

Steve’s body moved before his brain could process what he was seeing, a sob breaking out as he sprinted towards her. He saw her lookup, weak and tired, but alive. They made eye contact and he saw a brightness behind her eyes when that happened. 

She moved away from the blue woman (an action that seemed to take out a lot from her), wanting to get to Steve as quickly as possible. 

“Tasha-” Steve said before he caught her in an embrace, hugging her tightly. He heard her choke a sob out as she hugged him back, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Steve could feel his heart beating a mile a minute as he pressed his face into her neck, engulfing his senses with  _ her _ . They stayed like that for a second before they both simultaneously adjusted themselves and kissed. Her lips were dry and chaffed, but Steve didn't care. It was still her, here, in front of him. He had never felt so grateful. Once they broke apart, he pulled her in for a hug again. 

It hurt his heart to notice how different she was. She was skinny, way too skinny. His fingers could feel the bones underneath when before, it was healthy flesh and muscle. He picked her up slightly to hold her closer and he was genuinely surprised at how light she had become. It was never difficult for him to carry her but here, she was as light as a feather. The bags and weakness under her eyes and the tragic lack of Dr.Strange and Peter Parker with her...Steve immediately figured out what happened. 

His suspicions were confirmed when they broke apart and Natasha softly said, “...I lost the kid.”

Steve didn't say anything, he simply pulled her back in, cradling her to his chest. He knew how much she cared for Peter, the young man almost like a son to her. 

He kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort her the best he could at that point. Rhodey and the others walked up behind them a bit cautiously, almost worried like they would break her if they did or said anything during the sensitive moment. 

Steve looked at the blue woman who was awkwardly watching them. Rocket had rushed forward and held her hand. Seems like they knew each other. 

“...Let’s get you both inside.”

~~~~~

After an explosive argument among everyone which led to them finding Thanos’ location as well as Natasha collapsing in exertion, Steve and Rhodey found themselves in the med bay, looking over Natasha. She was lying down, IV’s and other machines connected to her incredibly frail figure. She was finding it hard to fall asleep, nightmares and pain constantly waking her up which made Steve’s heartbreak. 

Rhodey gave her a sad smile, bending down to kiss her forehead.

“We’ll see you when we get back.” he said, stroking her hair gently. 

“Get back from where?” Natasha asked, her voice soft. 

Rhodey paused for a second, remembering that Natasha had passed out before they had decided their plan: “We’re going to go fight Thanos.”

“No-No!” she snapped, pushing herself up with great difficulty. Both Steve and Rhodey lurched forward, wanting to stop her. 

“Tasha.” Rhodey said, sternly with a firm hand on her shoulder, “Stop it, you need to rest.”

“You’re not going to Thanos!” she said, ignoring Rhodey’s comment, “He’ll kill you all. You’re not going!”

“Natasha-”

“No! Don’t ‘Natasha’ me!” she spat out, “Did you fight him out on Titan Rhodey? Do you have any idea of how strong he is? You don't. You’re. Not. going.”

“He still has the gems.” Rhodey said, trying to calm her down, “He needs to be stopped.”

“He can't be stopped!” she yelled, “We tried, and look where it got us!”

“Natasha, I get that you’re worried but we’re not going alone! We have Captain Marvel with us. She saved you from space, so you know how powerful she might be.”

“I had people with me too.” Natasha said, sternly, “As well as one infinity gem. Look how much that helped.”

Rhodey looked flabbergasted, “Look, I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Fine. Go. Get yourself killed, see if I care.” Natasha snapped, folding her arms over her chest, looking away from her best friend. 

“Natasha-”

“Rhodes.” Steve said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, silently asking him to give them some privacy. 

The said man relented, giving Natasha a worried glance before he walked out. 

There was an uncomfortable silence that wafted through the room as Steve sat down on the chair beside Natasha’s bed. 

“Don't look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like a crazy person who doesn't know what they’re talking about.”

“I don’t think that.” Steve said honestly, “I’m just worried.”

“Yeah, I’m worried too!” she snapped, “I’m worried my fiance and best friend are getting themselves killed.”

“You don’t know that-”

“Oh don’t I?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow, “You fought him too, didn't you? Do you honestly believe you stand a chance against him?”

Steve hesitated before he answered, “No. But I’m not going alone.”

“I don’t care.” Natasha said, “You’re not going.”

“Natasha...I am going. I can't just sit here while everyone else risks their lives.”

Steve felt his heart lurch as tears of frustration started to form in Natasha’s eyes, her jaw clenched tightly. But he couldn't bring himself to back down. Thanos had wiped out half of the universe. His friends, his colleagues, so many of them blown to dust and he owed it to them, to the rest of the universe, to at least try and make things right. 

“Babe.” He said, running a hand gently through her hair, “If it was you, and there was a chance to turn things around, wouldn't you go?”

“...I would.” she admitted before continuing, “If it was you who was bedridden, and I told you I was going to fight a psychotic monster, would you let me go?”

Steve stayed silent, that being answer enough.

There was an uncomfortable silence that wafted over them. The type of silence between two people who refuse to back down but also don't want to hurt each other by doing it. 

“...Steve you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.” she said, her voice soft. Their argument was clearly draining the limited energy she had, “Please, don’t go.”

“Natasha, I have to.”

“No you don’t!” She grabbed his arm, her fist curled into his shirt, “You don’t have to do anything. We’re done. We tried our best and we lost. Let’s just move on.”

“Natasha, listen to yourself!” Steve said, careful to not raise his voice. It broke his heart to see her so defeated. She obviously went through a lot of things she wasn't prepared to tell him yet. 

“I know- I know, just- Please.” she huffed out, “I can't lose you too. Not after everything.”

“Natasha…” 

“Please…” Tears were streaming down her face as her grip on his shirt started to weaken, her body shutting down, “Not you...not you…”

Steve lunged forward to help her lie back down, his hand supporting the back of her neck gently. 

Steve contemplated lying and keeping her at peace. But if they did go battle Thanos and if he didn't make it back...he’d never forgive himself if his last words to her were lies.

And he had to admit, even if he didn't want to...he was tired. Tired of everything. Of the fighting, the sadness, the war. 

He just got Natasha back and the first thing they did was fight with each other. He hated it. 

Her hand reached out weakly and cupped his face. 

“Promise me.” she said, her eyes drooping. She was trying so hard to fight sleep. 

“...Okay.” Steve said, softly.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

He wiped away a tear from her cheek and held her hand tightly, staying beside her as she started to fall asleep. 

“I....” Natasha sighed out so softly that Steve needed to strain his ears to ear her, “I came back...to you.”

Steve tightened his grip on her hand, giving it a kiss, “You did.”

“I...kept my promise…”

The memories came flooding back:

_ After all this is over, you come back to me. I’m spending the rest of my life with you, even if it kills me. _

Any hesitation Steve had vanished in an instant. 

“You did.” Steve said to a fast asleep Natasha, “And I will keep mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for the support. Got so many lovely comments last chapter and you guys were so supportive, it genuinely made my whole day. Thank you so much <3


End file.
